


Lying Is The Most Fun

by peggy_hamilton



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Karaoke, this is from 2016 forgive the out of date songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: You use karaoke as an opportunity to shamelessly flirt with Bucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Lying Is The Most Fun

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Hey, I’ve got a request?? Basically Team Iron Man (reader is on that team) and Team Cap karaoke battle?? Team Cap thinks they have it in the bag but reader (who is normally very shy and awkward) gets on stage and nails a perfect rendition of (whatever karaoke anthem you choose) and Reader while on stage is flirting shamelessly with Bucky lol can end in kiss or fluff! I love your writing style and I’ve been DYING to make a request like this lol XxX - @timelordsandgalaxydefenders

“I suggest we play a fair game of karaoke to settle this,” Tony offered.

Steve scoffed, “You’re only saying that because we all know you secretly practice and Nat’s an excellent singer and Vision doesn’t have the capacity to sing badly, he can program himself to be a good singer.”

“So you’re chicken,” Tony raised his eyebrows.

Steve huffed and turned to his team on the couch. Wanda shrugged a little, she didn’t care if she had to sing or not seeing as she had always been a good singer, Clint was eager because he secretly loved karaoke even if he couldn’t sing like a professional he was still good, Sam was actually a very good singer he just didn’t sing in front of people and Bucky was generally all around quiet but back in the day he had been alright. So all in all, their team had a good chance of winning.

“We’ll do it,” Steve said firmly, his eyes looking over at Tony’s team on the sofa opposite. Everyone was a good singer, then his eyes landed on you. You were curled up at the end of the couch with your knees tucked to your chest and very pointedly ignoring the entire conversation. “But don’t forget you have Y/N on your team and everyone needs to sing,” he pointed out, even if Tony’s team had good singers they still had you and everyone knew that you were too shy.

Tony glanced at you and your cheeks flared up as all eyes in the room turned on you, you sunk back further into the couch away from everyone’s gaze. “That ain’t an issue, don’t forget you have Bucky on your team and everyone needs to sings,” Tony fired back and then everyone turned to look at Bucky. You felt bad for him when you saw him drop his gaze to his lap, you knew he wouldn’t show he was uncomfortable as obviously as you did but you could still spot it.

So that was how the rest of the night began, each team took turns to send someone up to the karaoke machine. Team leaders went first starting with Tony who predictably sung AC/DC’s Back In Black, Steve sung some song from the 40’s you’d never heard but did it almost perfectly regardless.

Next up was Natasha who sung a beautiful rendition of Titanium, which while did up your team’s chances of winning meant that when your time came to sing it would sound laughably bad. After her was Clint who sung a surprisingly okay version of Hooked On A Feeling.

Then it was Rhodes’ go and he chose to sing another AC/DC song at Tony’s pestering, he wasn’t the best singer but he had a low voice which made it sound good. Afterwards was Wanda’s turn and she sang Riptide which was one of your favourite songs and she nailed every note.

Vision was next to sing, as predicted he hit all the right notes to the song he chose which was rather unpredictably Justin Beiber’s Sorry. After Vision was Sam who, being the little shit that he was, sang Steve’s old theme song Star Spangled Man and Steve even joined in to read in his old bond selling lines (but hey, it was a really good cover).

Then it was your turn, your heart raced and you had to take a few deep breaths to calm yourself down even though it didn’t do much to calm your nerves. This was going to be the worst night of your life. You slowly walked up to the karaoke machine and shakily plugged in the song of your choice - Panic! At The Disco’s Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off.

By this point in the evening several bottles of alcohol had been consumed so you hoped that no one would be sober enough (barring Steve and partially Bucky) to remember this. The opening notes played and you swayed a little letting yourself feel the beat from Tony’s exceptionally loud speakers.

“Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you’re sliding off your dress?” you sung the opening lines, so far there was no laughing and you let yourself get lost. This was one of your favourite songs and you were going to work it.

“Then think of what you did, and how I hope to God he was worth it. When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin,” your eyes flicked open to see everyone watching you with their mouths open but your eyes were drawn to the bluest blue of Bucky’s. You suddenly filled with more confidence, maybe it was the alcohol or the vibe of the song, you had no idea but you weren’t complaining.

“I’ve got more with, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck,” you breathed ‘fuck’, “Than any boy you’ll ever meet, sweetie you had me. Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of, Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? No, no, no, you know it will always just be me,” you winked at Bucky who was slack jawed.

“Let’s get these teen hearts beating faster, faster. So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?” you sung passionately and moved your hips in time with the beat.

You sung the rest of the song perfectly, the rest of the room as well as your self consciousness melted away. All you could see was Bucky, who in turn could only see you. Whilst you sang you moved enticingly leaving practically everyone in the room in shock at how different you were acting to your usual shy self.

“Let’s get these teen hearts beating faster, faster. Let’s get these teen hearts beating faster,” you sung the closing line and then everyone was cheering and clapping and crowding round you.

“I didn’t know you could sing like that.”

“Shit, Y/N, where did you learn to sing?”

“That was incredible.”

“Our team is so winning.”

And other various likewise comments flew out of everyone’s mouth, your cheeks flared up as you rode out the adrenaline high and came back to yourself. You could hardly believe what you had just done, at one point on the middle of the song you had full-on straddled Bucky.

Speaking of which, you did see him anywhere. After a moment everybody dispersed/got pushed aside because suddenly Buck was in front of you and pressing a hard kiss to your lips. You were a little startled by this but quickly sunk into it and reached your hands up to tangle in his long hair.

His lips were soft against yours and he wrapped his arms around your waist tightly, you had to go on your tiptoes to reach him but you didn’t mind. You could hear the others whistling and hollering in the background but it didn’t phase you. After a moment you had to pull back for air, “You’re a really good singer,” he whispered lowly.

Your cheeks flared as if this compliment hadn’t just come after a make out session in front of all your friends. “Thanks,” you smiled breathless, Bucky smiled down at you.

“Really? Copulating with the enemy?” Tony exclaimed loudly, ruining the moment. You pulled back from Bucky so there was a little bit of space in between you.

You turned to Tony and shrugged, “What can I say? He’s hot,” you defended.

“Oh my god,” Tony exclaimed and threw his arms up in disgust while Bucky’s face went red. You turned to look back at Bucky and gave him a shy smile which he returned, maybe this night didn’t go so horribly after all.


End file.
